


Ghost Stories

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Nat heard about individuals with strange powers: the ability to reach into minds and pluck out memories. Ghost stories told by old spooks to keep new agents in line.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



They kissed, once. It was completely electric: exhilarating and wholly terrifying.

Nat heard about individuals with strange powers: the ability to reach into minds and pluck out memories. Ghost stories told by old spooks to keep new agents in line.

But then their lips touched and her life in its entirety flashed before her eyes like hyperspace. Her glories and sins laid bare before another soul. Every secret an open book to the most powerful woman in the galaxy.

They haven’t touched since.

The gathering clears, leaving them in pregnant silence.

“General.”

“Agent.”

The second kiss will be even better.


End file.
